


Purple Hull Peas

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a one shot based on a real life experience.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	Purple Hull Peas

It is a Saturday afternoon and Team RWBY is all doing their own thing. Weiss is songwriting, quite intensely, Blake is reading one of her novels, and who knows what Yang and Ruby are doing, they left a few hours ago and have yet to come back. 

Weiss is worried the two together have very strong chaotic energy that is just set for destruction, or stupidity. When they left they didn’t say anything about their plans and she didn’t bother to ask. 

She has been working on the same portion of her composition for the past thirty minutes and is getting nowhere. Just as she was thinking about scrapping the whole thing the dorm door bust open. Only Yang would do that because she doesn’t know what the word fear means.

“We’re back and I have something for us to do! Ruby said it would be a good team exercise,” announced Yang.

“And tell us what we are going to do exactly.” 

“Yang just bought a bag of Purple Hull Peas that needs to be shucked for dinner tomorrow. It shouldn’t take us longer than an hour if y’all are up for the task,” explained Ruby

“Please don’t tell me that y’all spent HOURS buying some peas.” sighed Blake.

Yang smirked, “Then we won’t tell you.”

“Let’s just get this over with, I have things to do,” Weiss says.

Yang walks into the small kitchen and drops the bag on the counter. She then turns around and grabs a big bowl. “So do y’all know how to shuck peas? If you don’t then I can show you.”Yang offers.

Blake shakes her head while Weiss scoffs and says, “Of course I do, who do you think I am.”

Now that surprises her teammates. Who would think that the daughter of the richest person in all of Remnant would know how to shuck peas.

“So,” Yang grabs a pod from the bag, “first you take the top of the hull off and tear it down the side where the ‘seam’ is. Then, you open it in half, it should split down the middle. Do all of this over the bowl. Now, peas should fall out of the pod, if not take it out with your fingers. Don’t use your nails for this,” she did the steps with the pea as she explains the steps.

While Yang was explaining how to shuck peas to Blake Ruby took this time to put on some music. The team began to shuck peas.

“How do you know how to shuck peas, Weiss. I wouldn’t think that someone of your status would know how to do that,” questioned Blake, you know what they say curiosity killed the cat.

Weiss rolled her eyes at both the question and at the memory, “Father thought it would be unbecoming if a woman didn’t know how to cook. He always did care for gender stereotypes. We never used things from the store, it was grown in the garden, he wanted our food to be fresh. It never bothered me, I like cooking. It’s relaxing and has a different atmosphere compared to the rest of the day.”

The rest of the time was spent in laughter, it was something that always followed Yang and Ruby. There were messes, a couple of stray peas that were thrown, and spilled water. Their thumbs and index fingers were purple as if they lost blood circulation.

Not once during that hour did Weiss stop smiling, it was hard not to be around Yang. Her smile was contagious. By the time they were done and the peas were put away Weiss forgot all about songwriting.

It was one of Weiss’ favorite Saturdays, one well-spent too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Beacon dorms have a kitchen but they do now. I hope you enjoy the story, this more than likely never have a schedule sorry. Have a nice day :) - SomeoneCreative


End file.
